


Survivors

by IoGenesis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also shes a girl, But Awesome, Dead Carla, End of the World, Everyone who is a titan in the show/manga are immune, Grisha's an asshole, Hanji is crazy, Havent decided others, Levi has visions, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Past Relationship(s), Probably dead Grisha, The use of ODM gear, Unintentinally, Zeke started this mess, Zombies, dead Marco, hes dead, others too - Freeform, powers, sorry - Freeform, still deciding, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoGenesis/pseuds/IoGenesis
Summary: Hoards of five to ten Zekes were managable. Anything more would lead to a slow and painful death. Everyone knew that.So why were they staring at a group of at least twenty Zekes and actually thinking about taking them on?"Levi, this isnt a rescue op anymore. It's a suicide mission."





	1. Chapter 1

It didnt take long after the world ended for the air to take a constant smell of rot. It didnt matter where you went, the smell of the dead was always there. It was something one grew used to very quickly in this new world.

The sounds of the dead was also something one became accustomed to. The shuffling feet, the bones scraping against things, the groans of insatiable hunger. It was all the new norm for the world and its surviving inhabitants. 

The undead, or Zekes as they came to be called, were fairly easy to deal with. They were slow, and relied on baser instincts that made them easy to outsmart. The problem was that the Zekes hunted in groups. Their sheer numbers could, and almost always did, overwhelm their victims and make their prey easier to catch. 

Hoards of five to ten Zekes were managable. Anything more would lead to a slow and painful death. Everyone knew that. 

So why were they staring at a group of at least twenty Zekes and actually thinking about taking them on?

"Levi, this isnt a rescue op anymore. It's a suicide mission."

 

~~~

 

The end of the world wasnt a swift one like many believed it would be. Reports of multiple Zeke sightings didnt start coming in until weeks after the first one was created. When the news casts aired the reports of the 'undead man', rumors flew across cities, each coming up with something different.

Every country had a different version of the story, but one fact remained the same through every language. 

The dead were rising.

At first people played it off as a hoax, a Hollywood stunt, or just a mistake on the doctor who'd pronounced the man dead. There was no way the dead would actually return to life to eat people, right? 

It was never disclosed what had happened to the original undead man. Some say authorities put it down, others thought it had been shipped off to be studied. After a few weeks, the events were all but forgotten. 

That is, until a city fell almost overnight. A city on one of the American coasts was gone before anyone knew it was under attack. The dead swarmed outward, taking on any living creature in their path. 

That's when the panic set in. Stores were broken into and robbed, buildings and cars set on fire. The number of murders nearly doubled what they had been the past twenty years.

 Anyone who could got on anything that was set to cross the ocean, seeking shelter in any country they thought safe. Others collected as many weapons as they could and bunkered down, thinking they could ride it out. 

Doctors and scientists raced against time to find answers. What caused this? How was the infection spreading? How did these creatures work? The answers they found gave them no hope..


	2. Chapter 2

"It's too hot for life," Eren whined, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "It's gotta be, like, a million degrees out here." 

"Calm down, Eren." Armin sighed in aspiration. "It's probably only about ninety degrees, give or take." 

"Yeah, exactly. It's hot." Eren grumbled. Armin and Mikasa just sighed. There was no arguing with him.

It's not like Eren was wrong. The three of them were on some long stretch of road in the middle of nowhere and the sun was shining proudly down on top of them. With no cloud cover and no shade, temperatures were nearing the hundreds easily, and it wasn't even midday yet.

They were armed and packed with as much as they could carry, each with a backpack full of nonperishable foods, water, and extra clothes, as well as extra ammo. They all had their weapons of choice on them, as well as small guns and knives tucked into any pockets they could find. 

One couldn't afford to get caught unprepared anymore. 

"Hey look!" Eren grinned, pointing toward an abandoned gas station. He took a few quick steps forward, only for his backpack to be grabbed by Mikasa. 

"No Eren. We agreed not to enter unknown buildings or cities." She said her low voice. Eren struggled in her grip, growling under his breath.

"Let go of me."

"Armin, where are we?" Mikasa demanded, ignoring Eren's glare. The blonde boy pulled out a large map to study, the other two immediately becoming more alert than before to cover for their friend.

"It looks like we're on the border of a city called Trost." Armin murmured as he read the map. "It should be just over that hill beyond the gas station."

"We should go!" Eren grinned, clenching his fists at the thought of finally getting to beat up some Zekes. 

"No."

"But Mikasa!" 

"Eren I said No-" 

"It might not be such a bad idea." Armin interrupted, causing the other two to look at him. "We're running low on supplies as it is, and while we can search that gas station, I highly doubt it has much of anything left." Armin brought a finger to his lips as he weighed their options. 

"If we go into the city, we could easily get overwhelmed by those things." Mikasa reasoned, her voice taking a sharp edge at the thought of getting eaten alive.

Armin nodded with her words, carefully weighing the pros and cons.

"If we don't go, we're gonna run out of supplies and die of hunger or thirst in the middle of nowhere!" Eren argued, throwing his hands around as he spoke, trying to make his point clear. 

"Both of you have good points," Armin said, trying to keep the peace. "Both decisions are dangerous. But honestly, I think Eren is right. Our best chance is to get supplies. Hopefully, we won't have to go too far into the city to find some. We get in, get what we need, and get out again before any Zekes know we're there."

Mikasa watched the blonde boy for a moment, searching for any sign of doubt, before nodding. "Fine. But we stay on the outskirts of the city." 

Mikasa's words were drowned out by Eren's whoop of excitement. "Alright!" 

Armin just chuckled nervously. He hoped everything went alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi patted the neck of the undead mare, listening to her snort softly as her ears flicked around to catch every little sound. She was nervous, but Levi was unsure why. They were tucked away in the safety of the stables, in the middle of their heavily guarded base. 

The mare stomped her hoof, snorting again. Levi hushed her in a gentle voice, rubbing his hand over her coarse fur.

"What is going on?" Hanji asked softly, looking in at them from over the stall door. "All the animals are acting like this." 

"Something is happening," Levi said as he stood and moved away from the fidgeting horse. "Animals pick up on things like severe weather and shit, right?" 

"They can, yeah," Hanji said, stepping aside so Levi could leave the stall. "But this seems different." 

"Why?" 

"It's like they're all agitated. One of the dogs bit Conny earlier when he tried to feed her." At Levi's sharp glare, Hanji was quick to continue, "He's fine! She just caught his hand a bit, barely even broke the skin! And you know animals aren't able to change another." 

"Hanji." Levi interrupted her rambles. "He's okay?" 

Hanji nodded her head rapidly, clapping her hands together. "Yes!" 

Levi nodded his head and returned his attention to the Zeke mare beside him. She seemed to have calmed down as they talked, but he could tell she was still on edge. He soothed her one more time, reaching over the gate to brush his fingers over her nose, before turning and walking out of the stables with Hanji following behind him.

The building that now served as their main base used to be the office area for the stables. Their base itself is a giant fenced in area that was once a place for people to learn how to ride and care for horses. They had ten undead horses and countless Zeke dogs within their home, each serving important jobs. 

The stench of the animals covered the human scents and made the base virtually invisible to all Zekes. The dogs warned of other humans near, or if Zekes got curious enough to break through a fence, the dogs warned of that too. They also took them out sometimes to sniff for food, weapons or other survivors. 

The horses were their main transportation. Sure their hoofs made noise on the paved roads and concrete sidewalks, but other Zekes didn't seem to care, so long as they couldn't smell anything living.

Levi and Hanji walked into the room the group had set up as a lab/infirmary. Hanji was both a doctor and a scientist and worked hard toward a cure for this spreading disease.

A young man sat on one of the cots on the far side of the room, examining his bandaged hand. He was shorter than most boys his age, a close-shaved head and big eyes that caught every little detail. Conny was a good kid, good at scavaging and fighting. He was high-spirited, especially around his girlfriend Sasha. The two were well known around camp for getting into all sorts of idiotic trouble. 

Levi strolled toward Conny, coming to a stop a few feet away. "Conny, are you okay?" 

Conny jerked and looked up as if he wasn't aware Levi had walked up to him. "L-Levi!" Connie gasped in surprise. "What? Yes! I'm fine." 

Levi waited patiently for Conny's rambling to slow to a stop. "Can I see?" 

Conny hesitated a moment, staring down at his hand again. Levi understood. Bites were scary, even from an animal you knew couldn't turn you. Finally, Conny began unwrapping the bandage and held his injured hand out toward Levi. 

The bite was long but shallow as Hanji had said. The wound itself was black in color, as all Zeke bites were, but the coloration faded into angry red and pinks as it extended outward across his skin.

Turning Bites, from human Zekes, slowly poisoned the bloodstream and turned veins and skin the same black discoloration the wounds had. 

They weren't sure why, but animal Zekes of every kind were unable to turn humans or even other animals. They also didn't rely on basic instincts that the human Zekes did. They weren't dangerous and stayed as loyal to someone as they had when they were alive. No one was sure why this was, but no one was complaining.

"Conny!" A high pitched voice screeched, and a blur of red was suddenly running toward them. Levi sidestepped, easily moving out of Sasha's way as she nearly strangled the boy in a hug. Levi turned, giving the couple privacy as Conny quietly soothed the redheaded girl, and moved back toward Hanji as a new group of people walked in.

Erwin had taken Jean, Historia, and Sasha out scavaging. Levi was sure they were all informed of Conny's condition upon arrival.

Erwin was looking over at Conny with a calculated look Levi knew to be of masked concern. 

"Did you find anything?" Hanji asked. 

"Some food." Jean shrugged, "Petra and Historia are sorting through it." 

"No survivors?" Levi asked quietly. 

"No. There's no trace of anyone." Erwin said, shaking his head. 

Levi tsk'd and glared at the ground. There had to be survivors around the city. Their base was basically smack dab in the middle, there was no way everyone was gone.

Levi's stare at the ground became blank as he thought about other survivors. They'd come across a few, in the beginning, but it had been a long while since then. Erwin and Levi, as well as the others, were slowly searching every inch of the city in hopes of finding other living people, but so far, no one was found.

A sudden sharp, pain-filled scream sounded in his ears, making him jerk hard in surprise and look around, searching for the source. No one else had reacted to the sound. Everyone had carried on their conversations without him and didn't notice his surprise. 

A flash of something dark crossed his vision, horrifying groans of the dead rang in his ears. Zekes? In here? Levi spun around again, looking for them. 

Nothing.

~"Eren!"~ 

A flash of blond hair and a boyish face. A Zeke biting down into the white flesh of his arm.

Levi jerked away from the undead creature that only he could see, and he stumbled into Jean, who caught him by the shoulders and called his name. 

The images and sounds were gone and Levi felt sick, his body shivering in panic and fear. What the hell had that been? He'd had visions before, but of small things. Never of someone getting bit. 

"Levi, are you okay?" Hanji asked, stepping in front of him. He gave a subtle nod and stepped out of Jean's grip. 

"I'm fine, " he grunted, placing a hand on his forehead, "gonna go lay down."

He felt the weight of everyone's stares as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life. /: enjoy! And drop me some ideas for future chapters!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to drop ideas for the story! I might just add them into it ;)


End file.
